Because He Made a Promise
by sausuge
Summary: [Takes place after series] Yusuke thinks about his future, his past, and his present. [two part, no specific pairing]
1. Chapter 1

****

**Don't own it... but i do own the complete series and both movies! hehe...**

* * *

The school bell rings somewhere off in the distance, signaling noon. The local train that is whizzing by takes men and women to places across the city. Children laugh and play some 50 yards away, and he can't help but fell a little aggravated by all the interruptions in his day-time nap.

Yusuke Urameshi, now twenty-one, was currently in the city park, trying to nap, since his girlfriend would have nagged him all day, had he napped around her. He was currently working at the Yukimura Sushi House for a living. He was also going to the same college as Kuwabara.

Having connections in the Spirit World had its perks, that's for sure. Koenma, who was no longer running from his father and is currently co-ruling the spirit world, until next year at least, had forged some of Yusuke's school records, and the college requested his entrance three yeas ago. Of course, this pissed Kuwabara off thoroughly, but that was just one more perk…

But anyways, things had changed from his every day norm. No more fighting demons or saving the world from utter destruction and mayhem before bedtime, that's for sure… his life was like any other twenty-one year old college students should be like: a nicely paying job, steady girlfriend, acceptable grades, wonderful friends, etc.

But to him, it was all too mundane. The same thing every day: get up, dress up, kiss your girlfriend, go to work, call your girlfriend, go to school, hang with Kuwabara, have dinner with your girlfriend, go to bed, rinse and repeat… he couldn't stand it!

When he was a detective, things were unexpected, things were spontaneous, things had some god-damned life! He couldn't believe now he had actually said he disliked such a life. Now it was all he wanted. Something interesting, something fun, something adventurous, something adrenaline pumping, something _dangerous!_

Of course, he wouldn't leave the life he had now. He had promised Keiko, to stay with her forever, and ever, and ever, and ever… you get the point… he loved her, he really did. He had even proposed to her five or six years ago. Of course, when he got back, they never did get married.

Call him a commit-a phobe, or say he has cold feet, whatever. It wasn't any of that. It just… never happened… but, it would, _eventually_. _Eventually_, he would get married to Keiko, and would be tied down to this mundane, boring, hell-hole forever, and it would _eventually_ kill him.

But, he would, because he made a promise…

* * *

**okay, I know this is short, BUT!, this is the first part to a one-shot I wanted to do. It was gonna be a lot longer than this, but I was done wih three pages and I was like... 'but that's such a nice place to stop it...'**

**SO! I decided to make it a two parter! the next part (which will be out whenver the hell i have time to finish and post it...)will start off where this left off, and will probably have a completely different mood! lol...**

**so watch for it or whatever. but yeah. Review please!**

**'Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing to himself, he couldn't help but think of the old times…

Nowadays, I, myself, am not doing too bad, in a normal person's eyes that is. I'm in college, with adequate grades, like I said, a wonderful girlfriend, and a job, but I am also raising money to buy a dojo. Thinkin' of following the old hag's way o' life, ya know? Train some dimwit, so he can be the next spirit detective, kick _his_ ass, and insult _him_… or her… whatever…

Kuwabara is, as said before, going to college, and works at a part-time job with his sister at some law firm place. In college, he majors in journalism, and keeps telling me about how he is going to write 'fiction' books on our adventures. "I have to let people know somehow, even if they don't believe me!" he says. Yeah, I guess…

He is currently single, and still 'saving' himself for 'his' Yukina. Boy I'd like to see Hiei's reaction to _that_…

Speaking of Yukina, she's doing pretty well too. She hasn't changed much, if at all. She still doesn't know of Hiei's relation to her, and I doubt if she ever will. I feel kinda bad every once in a while, when I think about it. Someone should tell her… not that I'm volunteering or anything! I mean, as much as I _love_ being decapitated…

But yeah, all in all, I'd have to say that she's livin' pretty well with the old hag.

Oh yeah, Genkai is still kickin', though she's not any nicer in her old age… she still calls me 'dim wit', but then again, it just wouldn't be vintage Genkai if she didn't constantly insult me, and doubt my abilities…

Kurama, aka: Youko Kurama, aka: Suichi Monimino, was a part-time florist, and teacher. He taught high school science. His lesson varied, from physical science, to biology, to chemistry. It really wasn't a surprise. What was surprising was his current squeeze. Some girl he had gone to high school with. She was nice enough. (Of course, Yusuke, being Yusuke, couldn't remember her name, face, voice, occupation, or anything about her, beside the fact that she wasn't after poor Kurama for his looks, for once.)

Kurama was doing very well. He had a wonderful job, and a wonderful girlfriend, and of course, with me around, wonderful friends…

Koenma and Botan seem to have something happenin', if ya know what I mean… they refuse to admit it though. (Botan is a horrible liar…) As stated earlier, Koenma is co-ruling spirit world with his dad, and in a year, he will become King Enma… 'course I'll still call him binky breathe… (Ah… they grow up so fast…)

Jin and the others still resid in demon world, but come for the occasional visit at Genkai's. Rinku is finally reaching puberty (and hell if we aren't all making fun of him for it...) and him and mouse girl (what was her name again…?) are goin' out I guess… Chu is becoming less of an alcoholic, and currently going steady with Natsume. (the chick that beat him in the Demon Tournament) Jin, Touya, and Suzuka are the same as usual. Shishiwakamaru has somehow 'fallen in love' with a human girl he met, and currently lives in human world with her in her apartment. (He's the only one who lives here)

Overall, everyone's doin' just fine. Well… actually, I'm not really sure about that. I haven't heard from Hiei since the Demon Tournament… now that I think a bout it… I miss 'im… everyone does… you can tell.

Kurama always asks if I've seen him, even though he knows what the answer'll be… Kuwabara constantly makes fun of him, even though he's not here to hear him. I think he does it hoping that he'll suddenly appear, and they'll start arguing again, and he'll feel like nothing ever happened… when was the last time Kuwabara saw Hiei? Before we left for demon world? Man, this must be hard on him…

We all love Hiei. He's our friend, how can we not? It just seems weird, with him missing…

I close my eyes and lay on my back, just thinking, when someone kicks me in the side. I gasp a little, and my eyes pop open. I glare up at whoever it is, but unfortunately, they're head is eclipsing the sun, causing they're face to be shadowed.

"What the hell is your problem?" I ask fiercely.

"Well, I figured I'd see if the moron in the middle of my way was still alive… Detective…"

My eyes widen, and suddenly the person moves his head, and I can clearly see his face. He hadn't changed a bit. Maybe an inch taller? But, other than that, not changed at all. Same red eyes, same white bandage covering a certain extra feature, and same crazy spiky hair.

"Three-eyes!" I shout happily, standing to my full height, which is still way over his.

"Detective."

I laugh and scratch the back of my head, while the other hand goes in my pocket.

"What have you been up to, Hiei?"

"Not much, you?"

And so, we spend a while in the park, talking about everyone, what they're up to, what we're up to. And now, as I watch him flit off into the woods, promising that he'll beat me in the demon tournament next year, I can't help but be nostalgic. (As cliché as it is…)

I miss the old times, and I'll always want them back, even though I'll never have them back. But at least, I'll always have them to remember.

And with that in his mind, he thinks, maybe he can make it through this. And he knows he can…

Because he made a promise…

* * *

**okay... I have to say: even _I_ think this ending is lame. oh well.**

**R&R please...**


End file.
